


State of Ardency

by j_gabrielle



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Oh shit he's hot, Prompt Fill, The Force Awakens Kinkmeme, awkward lady boner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 22:00:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5602585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_gabrielle/pseuds/j_gabrielle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Filled for a prompt on the kinkmeme that basically went like Rey doing a 180 and realising that underneath all the Jedi robes, Luke Skywalker is a hot grandpa.</p><p>http://tfa-kink.dreamwidth.org/1082.html?thread=461882#cmt461882</p>
            </blockquote>





	State of Ardency

Sweat prickles on the back of her neck. The sun is no less sharper than that of Jakku's, no less unforgiving in its' intensity. The only difference out here is the fact that she is surrounded by bountiful greenery.

Closing her eyes, she lifts her face up to the canopy of trees that sieve the sunlight down to the forest floor. Breathing in deep, Rey lets herself sink into the sheer bliss of clean air in her lungs, the moss-like grass between her toes, the dappling of sunlight on her skin.

"You certainly look like your enjoying yourself."

The sound of her master startles her and she jumps to attention. She catches the small quirk of his lips, but what has her taking a double take about Luke Skywalker's appearance is the absence of his usual dishevelled attire he claims is proper, respectable Jedi wear. In its place is a thin linen shirt that shows the silhouette of his toned body and tight pants that cling to his strong legs.

"Rey?"

The soft call of her name breaks her observation. Rey feels the immediate curl of embarrassing realisation that she was admiring the physique of someone up till a moment ago, she had only regarded as a respected (elderly) mentor.

"I was waiting for you." She shakes her head, turning away to get her staff. "Shall we begin?"

If he notices, he doesn't mention it. They stand in the middle of the clearing, bare feet, at ready. They circle each other, concentrating. Rey strikes. The ends of her staff landing solid hits on Luke but the man shows no signs of pain. He makes a grab, pulling her close and down to the floor.

She tries to roll away, only to be caught by her midriff. Rey tries to ignore the unnatural chill of Luke's metal hand on her skin as she is being held down. Tries to ignore the distraction of how it could feel on the other parts of her body.

Frustrated with herself, she grits her teeth, breaking out of the hold. Folding herself into a crouch, Rey kicks her leg out only for Luke to dance away and slip further. Growling, Rey lunges. Using her staff, she swings her body around. Feinting another kick, she pushes herself, twisting midair until she has her thighs wrapped around Luke's neck, gracefully bringing their bodies down.

It is in between heartbeats that she becomes aware of the heat and sweat between her thighs. The distinct weight of a man's head there. She can feel his rapid exhales branding her skin. Rey feels the burn in her blood rise.

He taps his metal hand to her thigh. Signally for an out.

Rey unfolds herself. Going to her feet. Luke coughs, standing as well. Rey prepares herself for admonishment as he walks towards her, only to find herself at the end of a proud hand on her shoulder.

"You learn very quickly. For someone so very distracted. Did you think I wasn't going to notice?" The eyebrows. Rey sees them doing that curious confused frown thing in her mind.

Old man old man, Rey reminds herself mentally in a desperate litany.

A sigh and the hand drops. "Shall we go again?" He asks and Rey nods, unable to look at him for fear of what he may see in her eyes. This is going to be a very long day.

 


End file.
